Acontecimentos da Meia Noite
by Lulu Star
Summary: Tradução da fic Midnight Happenings de lannah. Lily está tendo problemas para dormir, mas é claro que James está lá para ajudá la. OneShot.


**N/A: olha eu aqui, atrasando a minha fic "Diário da uma bruxa à beira de um ataque de nervos" para postar a tradução da fic da **lannah _Midnight Happenings_**... mas é que a fic é realmente muito boa, eu pelo menos amei... e espero q gostem tb!**

* * *

_Acontecimentos da Meia-Noite_

_1:09 am_

Lily suspirou, tirou o olhar fixo do relógio e retomou sua atenção para o livro-texto Poções Avançadas. Ao invés de ir dormir como uma pessoa normal, ela tinha planejado fazer o dever de casa a uma da manhã porque ela estava lentamente se tornando uma insone.

Normalmente ela gostava de poções. Era boa nisso, e trabalhos escolares geralmente lhe desligava das coisas. Exceto, desta vez, seu velho recurso não estava ajudando como deveria.

Se arrepiou um pouco com o frio que emanava pela janela (apesar de esta estar fechada) que ela estava sentada ao lado e puxou as mãos mais para dentro das mangas do casaco de moletom (N/A: mas um moletom bonitinho, daqueles de fazer exercícios, caminhadas, etc). Seus pensamentos iam do trabalho escolar para outra coisa.

'_Alguns garotos são como poções', _ela pensou.

'_Certos ingredientes em específicas proporções, todos precisamente calculados de tal modo, que quando misturados juntos corretamente, sempre formam o mesmo produto.'_

Não havia nada surpreendente aí. Perfeitamente previsível. Uma pessoa sabia exatamente o que obtinha toda vez.

Mas, sempre tinha as poções que quase entram em combustão espontaneamente numa reação se algo desse errado – e essas nunca eram boas.

E tinha as poções que, com criatividade suficiente, poderia ser criado algo novo, emocionante e quase maravilhoso – e definitivamente imprevisível.

Esse tipo de poção era quase como um garoto específico em particular.

Lily gemeu.

Por que ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele?

James Potter não era nada mais que um mero conhecido. Bem, talvez isso esticasse um pouco a verdade. Ele, depois de tudo, inexoravelmente a perseguiu por quase dois anos. E agora que ele era monitor-chefe (ela ainda queria saber, o que diabos Dumbledore estava fumando no dia em que teve _essa_ idéia maravilhosa), eles eram forçados a ficarem mais juntos do que ela jamais gostaria.

Além de mais tempo passado juntos, eles não eram amigos... ou pelo menos, bons amigos. Lily quis certificar-se disso – porque amizade denotava um gostar em relação a alguém.

Desde que ele tinha dado uma virada completa em sua atitude e parado de convidá-la para sair a cada dois segundos, ela tentou evitar que ficassem muito perto.

Porque, ela poderia se ver tendo um "gostar" em relação a ele e isso faria com que ela fosse a maior hipócrita do mundo.

Era uma pena que seu plano de se manter à distância não estivesse funcionando muito bem. Toda essa obsessão extensiva em relação a James Potter, tentando imaginar o que se passava naquela cabeça dele era incrivelmente ruim para o seu bem-estar. Ela estava lentamente se tornando insone.

Mesmo que ele tivesse parado de chamá-la pra sair, ele não parecia ter parado com seu excessivo hábito de flertar sempre que estava perto dela. Era provavelmente devido ao fato de ela não parecer mais manter o intenso ódio que ela anteriormente sentia por ele, ou o fato de que ela não mais ameaçava azará-lo se ele olhasse em sua direção. Mas, os flertes dele poderiam também ser devido ao fato de que ele flertava com qualquer coisa que andasse e ficasse bem numa saia, e ela não era exceção. Lily queria acreditar na última opção. Ele obviamente não estava mais interessado.

Infelizmente para Lily, ela se viu não se importando tanto com os flertes dele. Agora, ela estava começando a achar sua irritante, presunçosa, bem engraçada e charmosa personalidade, um tanto amável. Ela também estava começando a sentir _um pouco _a falta de seus constantes esforços de fazê-la ir para Hogsmeade com ele. Tinha também o _pequeno_ fato (que ela nunca deixaria que escapasse de sua cabeça já bagunçada) que ele era inexplicavelmente _gostoso._

"Droga!" Lily xingou.

Ela tinha se tornado um _daquelas_ garotas. A garota que ela jurou, no seu quinto ano, que nunca seria.

Ela tinha se tornado uma das escandalosas garotas que faziam parte do fã-clube do grande-demais-para-seu-ego James Potter.

E nem mesmo poções poderiam resolver o problema para ela e era por isso que ela agora apunhalava o pobre acima-mencionado livro que realmente não tinha nada a ver com seus repentinos não-tão-odiosos sentimentos para com um certo monitor-chefe e nunca deveria ter sido exposto ao maléfico olhar mortal que era atirado dos olhos da ruiva.

Se olhar matasse, Poções Avançadas teria sido queimado até virar cinzas em menos de um milésimo de segundo.

_1:12 am_

Olhando de relance para as horas novamente, Lily deu um outro gemido frustrado e escondeu a cabeça em seu colo, deixando cair o livro no chão durante o processo.

O som do buraco do retrato se abrindo sacudiu-a para longe de seus pensamentos. Levantando a cabeça, ela se deparou com nada menos que um sujo (junto algo que parecia suspeitamente com sangue), parecendo que acabara de levar um soco no olho, mas se possível, mais-sexy-que-o-normal, James Potter.

Ela tinha um ponto fraco naquela atitude de 'mau-caráter/encrenqueiro'.

'_Oh maldição,'_ Lily pensou, amuada.

Ele começou quando a viu já com seu mais-legal-impossível e confiante comportamento, seguido de um sorriso imediatamente deslizando sobre suas feições mascarando qualquer pista de um possível susto.

Agora que ela tinha pensado sobre o assunto, ela não estava nem mesmo certa se ele estava assustado em primeiro lugar, já que a expressão deixou o seu rosto tão rápido quanto veio.

"Evans!" James falou cumprimentando-a, fazendo um movimento para ultrapassá-la e subindo em direção ao dormitório masculino.

Bem, aquilo era estranho.

Normalmente, ele teria automaticamente iniciado uma conversa com ela.

'_Isso foi no ano passado, Lily'_ ela se censurou. _'Este ano, ele não desvia o caminho para falar com você.'_

"O que está fazendo acordado há essa hora?" Lily não pôde resistir perguntar.

Ela não podia se culpar, especialmente dado o estado da aparência dele no momento. Qualquer um ficaria curioso. E qualquer um com meio cérebro saberia que ele não estava fora apenas para uma dar uma volta no meio da noite.

Sério… o que o garoto estava fazendo? E falando nisso, onde estavam os outros parceiros no crime?

James sorriu. "Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta."

Lily rolou os olhos e apontou para o livro ainda esparramado ao acaso no chão. "Eu estava fazendo dever de casa. Qual a sua desculpa?"

James meramente encolheu os ombros e deu um pequeno sorriso, mais uma vez com a intenção de passar direto por ela.

"Não está muito afim de papo hoje, não?"

Ele se virou, aquele infame sorriso forçado outra vez apareceu. "Por que Evans, sente falta de eu falando com você?"

"Longe disso", Lily murmurou, enrugando o nariz.

Bem, ele estava parcialmente certo mas ela não ia deixá-lo saber disso. Ela tinha que parecer o mais indiferente possível. assim sendo, ela pensou estar indo muito bem.

"Potter, o que aconteceu com o seu rosto?" ela perguntou, inclinando-se para ele na sala banhada pelo luar.

Ele piscou sugestivamente para ela. "Gostaria de saber?"

"Eca", foi a resposta ligeiramente enojada de Lily.

Pelo tom da voz dele, aquilo mais provavelmente envolvia ter feito algo que ele provavelmente não deveria estar fazendo com alguma garota.

Por que ele tinha que ser tão tarado? Aquilo estava estragando tudo.

'_Não que tivesse realmente alguma coisa para estragar em primeiro lugar..."_

"Aonde está indo?" ela perguntou enquanto ele começava a subir as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos novamente.

Ela tinha que admitir, todas as suas perguntas repetitivas estavam ficando irritantes até mesmo para ela. E esta conversa estava definitivamente um pouco de-um-lado-só (N/A: só ela falava) para o seu gosto.

Ele tinha que escolher a única noite que ela realmente queria conversar com ele, para ser a única noite que ele tinha decidido se calar?

Isso era típico dele – sempre mexendo com sua cabeça.

James suspirou e soltou um meio-exasperado, meio-divertido suspiro. "Eu vou para a cama. Alguma coisa a mais que você gostaria de saber, _mãe_?"

Lily rolou os olhos em resposta.

Tinha algum crime em fazer perguntas, especialmente na presença de alguém que parece que entrou em uma briga e obviamente não venceu, com o Salgueiro Lutador?

Bem quando ele estava para subir as escadas, seu braço esquerdo, anteriormente oculto, estava agora completamente visível, e ela podia ver distintamente sangue escorrendo pelo pano branco da camisa dele.

"Potter, você está sangrando", ela disse, sua voz saindo com um pouco de preocupação (que ela agora se apressou para remover da voz).

James olhou de relance para seu braço e depois encolheu os ombros indiferente, "Eu vou sobreviver".

'_Garotos, honestamente'_, Lily pensou, _'… sempre tentando ser tão machões"_

"Você não deveria ir ver Madame Pomfrey?" Lily perguntou.

"Não." A resposta dele foi abrupta. Um pouco abrupta _demais_.

"Por que não?"

"Evans, está tarde. Eu realmente não acho que Pomfrey iria querer ser incomodada por um estudante acordando-a para algo trivial como um pequeno arranhão."

"Não é pequeno… e não é um arranhão", Lily indicou por via das dúvidas

"Oh, Evans, eu não sabia que você se importava tanto", James zombou.

"Não me importo."

"Bom, eu estou bem. Agora, se me der licença-"

"Espera."

James paralisou. Mas não por conta própria.

Colocando a varinha de volta no bolso do casaco, Lily seguiu pela escada e parou diretamente em frente a ele, analisando seu rosto, onde James em resposta, estreitou os olhos (a única parte do corpo que ele podia mover) para ela.

"Olhares mortais não vão te despetrificar tão cedo, Potter", ela disse normalmente, seu olhar caindo sobre o braço sangrando dele.

Por que diabos ele estava fora a essa hora da noite, no frio congelante, _e_ usando uma camisa sem mangas, nada mais?

Mas Lily não pensou muito sobre isso. Ela tinha aprendido há muito tempo que qualquer coisa que Marotos faziam, era inquestionável. Ninguém nunca saberia a real verdade por trás de suas traquinagens.

Ela não tinha certeza se realmente queria saber também.

"Fique aqui", ela mandou.

James rolou os olhos em resposta claramente demonstrando que não havia possibilidade de ele ir a lugar algum, dada sua atual condição imóvel.

Em resposta, Lily fez a única coisa sensata que veio em mente.

Ela mostrou a língua para ele.

Subiu para o dormitório das garotas retornando pouco depois com alguns materiais para limpar os cortes e machucados dele.

Ela culpou a sua falta de sono pelo fato de ela se importar o suficiente (sim, ela admitia isso) com o Potter, a ponto de querer cuidar dele e se certificar de que ele não estava dolorosamente ferido ou prestes a morrer.

Além de que, se ela o deixasse morrer, o fã-clube dele se certificaria para que ela não sobrevivesse para ver seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Então na verdade, ela estava fazendo um favor a si mesma ao ajudá-lo.

"Ok", Lily disse, se pondo de frente para ele novamente, "… eu vou te despetrificar, mas é melhor você se sentar e nem pense em subir novamente. _Finite incantatum."_

Antes que James pudesse mover um músculo, Lily empurrou-o, _rudemente,_ na poltrona mais próxima.

"Ai!" James exclamou quando seu cotovelo bateu no braço da poltrona, mas depois sorriu forçado, quase como um lobo, para ela. "Não sabia que você gostava assim, selvagem, Evans", ele acrescentou, sua voz marcada com inegável insinuação, "Vou me lembrar disso."

Lily olhou fixa e malvadamente para ele. "Você quer que eu te deixe sangrando por toda a cadeira?" ela perguntou ameaçadoramente. "Porque eu posso dar um jeito nisso."

James sorriu forçado novamente – aquele enfurecedor, oh-tão-adorável sorrisinho dele. "Eu nunca pedi que me ajudasse."

Lily zangou-se. O estúpido tinha razão. "Cala a boca", ela resmungou, se espremendo no minúsculo espaço livre que restara entre ele e o outro braço da cadeira.

Só depois que ela fez isso, é que percebeu o quão próximo os dois estavam.

'_As coisas em que eu me meto.', _Lily pensou para si.

"Então", James começou a dizer, enquanto ela puxava a manga da camisa dele para trás e cuidadosamente começava a limpar o corte, "... está fazendo dever de poções a uma da manhã?"

"Você já me fez perguntas como essa um milhão de vezes antes, e a resposta é sim. É sempre sim.", Lily respondeu sem emoção.

"Sempre sim, hein?" James perguntou, malicioso.

Lily rolou os olhos, preferindo ignorar o comentário e continuou a tocar gentilmente o machucado dele com um ungüento roxo que ela tinha pegado na enfermaria um pouco antes quando ela quase tinha perdido um olho com um feitiço mal feito.

Ela presumiu que seria uma batalha perdida de qualquer jeito se ela se incomodasse em responder algumas das coisas que saia da boca daquele garoto.

James recuou.

"Foi mal", Lily murmurou desculpando-se, e parando por um minuto.

"Ai!" James exclamou enquanto ela continuava a limpar seu braço.

"Pare de ser tão fracote!" Lily respondeu. "Agüenta aí!"

"Você não diria isso se estivesse sendo torturada por esse troço roxo", James resmungou.

"Bem, talvez se você não se metesse em situações onde você termina sangrando, o troço roxo não estaria _torturando_ você."

Ele não respondeu por um minuto e ao invés disso, fitou o fogo a frente deles. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, o único som na sala vindo do crepitar do fogo.

Lily deitou o olhar nele olhando-o de perfil. As chamas dançavam pelo seu rosto, fazendo sombras contra suas feições que, no processo, acabavam fazendo-o parecer mais bonito que o normal.

Lily suspirou frustrada. Isso não era bom. Ela tinha que superar essa súbita afeição pelo Potter ou _cedo_ ou tarde ela se levaria à loucura. Isso, ou pular da Torre de Astronomia.

Ouvindo seu suspiro, James inclinou-se para ela, no que ela automaticamente voltou os olhos para o braço dele.

"Por que tão mal-humorada?"

Um ligeiro sorriso contraiu-se no canto dos lábios dela "Nenhum motivo", e depois apontando a varinha para o braço dele, ela disse, "... agora, fique firme."

James olhou para a varinha dela cuidadoso. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Um feitiço de cura", ela respondeu simplesmente. "Mas", ela disse lentamente, "eu nunca testei numa pessoa antes...".

James imediatamente pulou da cadeira.

"Acho melhor não", ele se apressou em dizer.

"O que?" Lily perguntou indignada. "Eu sou boa em feitiços. Eu pratiquei antes. É um bom treino para a Escola de Curandeiros."

"É, mas você nunca praticou em seres humanos antes", James replicou.

"Você é um ser humano?"

James fez uma careta para ela. "Acho que eu prefiro o braço sangrando, obrigado."

Ignorando-o, Lily impacientemente pegou o braço dele e puxou-o para ela, colocando a varinha no canto do machucado. "Agora fique parado."

Ela sentiu ele tenso sob seu aperto e silenciosamente murmurou o feitiço de cura que ela tinha aprendido numa leitura.

Sim, ela lia livros-texto quando não tinha nada melhor pra fazer. Não tinha nada de errado em querer aprender tudo sobre o mundo mágico que era possível. E não, ela não era uma grande nerd. Ou pelo menos, ela gostava de achar que não.

Ela e James, que estava olhando para seu braço um pouco apreensivo (por quem ela agora tinha uma amargura por ele não ter confiado suficientemente nela para deixá-la fazer um feitiço para o próprio bem dele) assistia enquanto uma fina camada de pele gradualmente começava a se formar em volta do machucado e se misturava ao seu braço sem costura alguma, parecendo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Funcionou…" Lily respirou, incrédula, e depois percebendo o olhar de James sobre ela, acrescentou rapidamente, "digo... claro que funcionou," sorrindo para ele. "Eu te disse."

"Você deu sorte, Evans.", ele disse. "Agora, eu posso ir?"

"Não", Lily respondeu, alcançando-o, segurando seu queixo e movendo a cabeça dele diretamente de frente para ela.

"O que foi agora?" ele lamentou.

"Sabe, pra quem está recebendo ajuda agora mesmo, você está sendo terrivelmente mal-agradecido", Lily disse.

Ela pôs a varinha em torno da região em volta do olho direito dele, que agora se transformara em uma inconveniente mancha azul e roxa e murmurou outro feitiço. O roxo e o azul lentamente esmaeceram e ela cuidadosamente esfregou a área previamente machucada.

Fazendo isso, seus olhos verdes capturaram os cor-de-avelã, e naquela fração de segundo, ela sentiu toda aquela, antes brincalhona, atmosfera na sala quieta repentinamente mudar. Lily também sentiu um solavanco indesejado no estômago ao que ela notou que os olhos dele pareciam ainda mais com avelãs à luz do fogo.

Ela engoliu em seco. "Pode ser que ainda doa um pouco então você provavelmente ainda deveria ver Madame Pomfrey... mas, eu acho que vai ficar tudo bem", ela disse, sua voz soando um pouco mais alto que um suspiro.

James concordou com a cabeça, quase imperceptivelmente. E ela detestava o fato de que agora, o rosto dele estava impossivelmente ilegível, enquanto que o dela, por outro lado... provavelmente, nem tanto.

Querendo se livrar daquela situação o mais rápido possível, ela retirou a mão do rosto dele e manteve o dedo em frente aos seus olhos. "Sopre."

James levantou as sobrancelhas, um brilho cintilante aparecendo em seus olhos. "Você quer que eu faça o _quê_?"

Lily rolou os olhos. "Você está com um cílio", ela disse olhando de relance para seu dedo, onde na verdade, tinha um cílio. "Faça um desejo e sopre."

James sorriu, claramente entretido. "Que tal se você fizer um desejo?"

"Não é o meu cílio."

"Bom, eu estou te dando permissão para reivindicá-lo como seu."

Lily suspirou impaciente. "Nós não estamos tendo esta conversa", ela murmurou. "Vai logo e faz um desejo, droga."

"Evans, Evans, Evans… uma linguagem tão chula para uma garota tão bonita"

Lily quase corou. _Quase._

Ela olhou de relance para ele. "Você vai fazer ou não?"

James sorriu estranhamente. "_Fazer_ o quê, exatamente?"

Lily soltou um suspiro estrangulado.

James riu. "Certo, certo. Eu paro." Ele pausou por um momento e depois abaixando a cabeça, soprou gentilmente no dedo da garota.

Lily assistiu o cílio flutuar para fora de seu dedo e desaparecer.

Seus olhos capturaram os dele mais uma vez enquanto ele se inclinava mais para perto dela. Ela sugou em uma respiração enquanto os lábios dele se estendiam a milímetros dos dela.

"Contente?" ele perguntou, silenciosamente.

Lily engoliu em seco novamente. "Imensamente," ela respondeu, seca.

Embora, sua fala não tenha saído tão seca quanto ela pretendia pois sua boca perversa decidiu que aquela fala soaria melhor levemente sussurrada, ao invés.

Ela se amaldiçoou internamente enquanto um sorrisinho sabe-tudo tomou conta das feições de James quando ele se ajeitou.

"Então tá.", ele disse se dirigindo para a escada que levava ao dormitório dos garotos. "B'noite Lily." Ele sorriu para ela, "...e obrigado."

Lily soltou um fôlego que ela não sabia que estava segurando. "Boa noite, James", ela murmurou.

E enquanto ele subia as escadas, ela se jogou no agora desocupado sofá se preparando para mais algumas horas de insônia.

Sim. James Potter era definitivamente ruim para o seu bem-estar.

"Merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda, merda-"

"Você poderia mudar um pouco. Sabe, acrescentar um 'droga' ou algo assim nisso", uma voz interrompeu o discurso de Lily uma semana depois do 'incidente' (foi assim que ela chamou o encontro na sala comunal).

Lily pulou ao ouvir a voz de James e soltou um grito involuntário. Ela tinha acabado de sair da porta do corujal após ter mandado uma carta quando Potter apareceu vindo do nada. "Droga, Potter! Está tentando me matar do coração?"

Ele sorriu forçado e se encostou na parede ao lado dela (_'ele estava sempre se encostando'_), metendo as mãos nos bolsos. "Minha missão na vida. Mas você poderia ser um pouco mais silenciosa. Filch está por aqui em algum lugar."

Lily olhou de relance ao seu redor freneticamente. Não seria bom para a monitora-chefe ser pega fora da cama, muito além do horário permitido, nas primeiras horas da manhã. Ela pressentia que Filch não se importaria nem um pouco com o fato de que tudo o que ela estava fazendo era mandar uma carta para casa porque mais uma vez, ela não conseguia dormir.

"O que você está fazendo aqui fora?" ela perguntou abaixando a voz e fechando a porta do corujal.

"O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?"

Lily rolou os olhos. "Festejando com as corujas. O que acha que estou fazendo?"

James sorriu sarcástico. "Lily, querida, você sabe que se quiser amigos para festejar com você, não precisa vir até o corujal para encontrar algum. Sirius e eu ficaríamos felizes de festejar com você quando quiser."

Lily bufou ligeiramente irritada e começou a andar pelo corredor no intuito de voltar para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

"Eu não iria por aí se fosse você", a voz sabe-tudo-demais chamou, fazendo-a recuar.

Lily parou e se virou. "E por que não?"

"Porque Filch está aí", James respondeu, como se fosse de conhecimento geral e ela fosse estúpida se não soubesse disso.

"Como você sabe?"

"Porque eu o vi."

"Sem ser pego?"

"Sou um mestre em enganar e não ser pego", ele respondeu.

Lily suspirou. "Então, como você sugere que eu volte para a sala comunal sem que Filch me pegue, ó sábio?

"Bem, se você vir comigo, eu posso te mostrar", James respondeu, se desencostando da parede e oferecendo seu braço para ela.

Lily ignorou solenemente, mas seguiu-o mesmo assim.

Mas isso talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Potter provavelmente iria levá-la diretamente para o caminho de Filch apenas para se divertir.

Ela tinha aprendido a nunca confiar em um Maroto em certas situações. Esta era uma dessas.

Eles andaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que James finalmente quebrou o silêncio. "Você parece gostar de ficar acordada até altas horas da noite."

"Você também", Lily replicou.

Ele sorriu. "É, mas _eu_ estou fazendo coisas que valem a pena."

"Como indo de fininho para a cozinha?" Lily perguntou.

"Exatamente."

Lily rolou os olhos novamente mas não pôde fazer nada quanto ao sorriso aparecendo em seu rosto.

Eles andaram lado a lado por algum tempo ao longo do corredor até que James repentinamente decidiu que seria interessante andar para dentro de uma parede. Pelo menos era o que parecia para ela.

"Hum, o que você está fazendo?"

"Apenas siga-me."

"Isso é uma parede."

"Eu sei."

"Bem, a não ser que você tenha virado um fantasma e não me contou, eu não acho que você possa andar através de paredes sem se machucar-"

Sua frase foi cortada enquanto James pegava seu braço e a empurrava direto para a parede com ele. Ela estava preparada para uma dolorosa colisão quando percebeu que eles tinham atravessado a parede e ela agora estava parada em outro corredor.

"Uau…" ela respirou, olhando de relance à sua volta. "Eu não sabia que isso existia."

James sorria divertido. "Evidentemente."

Ele começou a andar novamente e Lily acabou tendo que correr para alcançá-lo.

O que era toda aquela indiferença e atitude deslocada ultimamente? Ele agia como se nem ligasse de estar perto dela.

Isso estava chateando-a.

"Então, o que você desejou?" ela perguntou, tentando iniciar algum tipo de conversa.

Ele a olhou de relance, zombeteiro. "O que eu desejei?" ele repetiu, sem ter idéia do que ela falava.

Ele esqueceu? ELE ESQUECEU!

Maldito Potter e... seu jeito-Potter-de-ser.

Estava decidido. Ela o odiava novamente.

"É, você sabe,… a noite que você entrou na sala comunal parecendo que um balaço o tinha atacado várias vezes", Lily respondeu, ligeiramente incomodada.

Como ele poderia esquecer?

James sorriu sarcástico novamente – aquele sorrisinho adorável dele. "Eu acho que um passarinho me contou que eu nunca deveria desejar e contar."

Maldição. Era realmente impossível desgostar dele nesses dias, ainda mais odiá-lo. Ela imaginou como ela conseguira isso por dois anos.

"Desejar e contar?"

"É. Eu não posso te contar", ele continuou, "...ou então não vai se realizar."

"Isso é bobagem", Lily disse. "Provavelmente isso foi inventado por alguém que obviamente não entendia o objetivo de fazer desejos ou manter segredos. Você deve contá-los... bem, os sem importância pelo menos."

"Ah é?"

Lily sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Como você sabe que meu desejo é sem importância?" James perguntou, o sorriso divertido não deixando seu rosto.

"Se envolve qualquer coisa a ver com quadribol ou ganhar uma nova vassoura, eu não chamaria isso de _importante_", Lily satirizou.

Em resposta, James dramaticamente agarrou seu coração. "Lily Evans, você ta zoando com a minha cara. Você sabe o quanto é difícil conseguir uma vassoura nova?"

"Aparentemente não", ela respondeu. "Mas, sério-"

Ela fora cortada mais uma vez por James parando abruptamente, mas desta vez ele estava olhando para algo no chão.

"O que foi?" Lily perguntou, confusa.

Ela não ficou confusa por muito tempo, sendo que ela logo viu o que tinha feito James parar no meio do caminho.

Madame Norrr-a.

Oh-oh.

De repente, ela viu uma sombra no fim do corredor que poderia significar apenas uma coisa.

"Corre!"

James pegou a mão dela e correu na direção oposta do corredor. Retratos pareciam sussurrar enquanto eles corriam, ele guiando-a por um monte de passagens escondidas, por trás de tapeçarias e dentro de mais paredes que ela nem sabia que existiam – ela perdeu a conta depois de um tempo.

Lily não era a pessoa mais atlética do mundo, ao contrário de um certo, aparentemente tonificado e em forma jogador de Quadribol que praticamente vivia em uma vassoura. Logo ela se viu lutando para acompanhar James.

Maldito Potter e sua resistência.

"Isso… é mesmo… necessário", ela ofegou no grande total de um minuto e meio depois. "Tenho certeza que já o despistamos agora."

"Filch conhece todos os corredores secretos deste lugar. Ele vai checar." Foi sua resposta fácil.

Lily reprimiu um gemido. Mais um pouco e seus pulmões iam estourar. E então ela sufocaria Potter por tê-la feito correr uma maratona as duas da manhã.

E então aconteceu.

Ela não sabia _bem_ como acontecera, mas num minuto ela estava segurando a mão dele, tentando ignorar o formigante sentimento disparando abaixo de sua espinha e no próximo minuto tanto a mão dele quanto o formigamento tinham desaparecido.

Lily parou de correr quando ela percebeu que ela estava num corredor completamente desconhecido do castelo e James estava longe de suas vistas.

"Potter!" ela sibilou. "Onde diabos está você?"

Nenhuma resposta.

"Filho-da-mãe!" ela exclamou, quase tropeçando em algo no processo, apenas para constatar novamente, que Madame Norrr-a tinha de algum modo ido parar na frente dela.

Lily sentiu como se estivesse gritando assassino sangrento (N/A: a gata, não ela). Aquilo era perfeito. Nada de Potter e uma aparente detenção. Simplesmente perfeito.

Para piorar as coisas, ela ouviu a voz de Filch um pouco perto demais. "Você os encontrou, minha querida...?"

Os olhos de Lily se escancararam e rapidamente ela começou a olhar à sua volta, procurando algum lugar, qualquer lugar, onde ela pudesse se esconder.

Nesse exato momento, uma mão apareceu do nada, segurando-a e puxando-a para baixo de um material prateado logo quando Filch apareceu à sua frente.

Ela se viu caindo de encontro ao peito de James enquanto ele a puxava para uma pequena alcova na parede. Uma vez que o coração dela parara de martelar contra seu peito e ela recuperou sua consciência, socou-o no ombro.

"Ai!", ele recuou, esfregando o ombro. "Por que fez isso?"

"Seu idiota! Isso não foi engraçado!" ela exclamou, o mais silenciosamente que pôde.

Ele começou a rir."Eu achei que foi."

Ela o socou novamente. "Eu juro, quando a gente sair daqui, eu vou chutar tanto o seu – AI MEU DEUS! Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade?"

Lily tinha acabado de perceber o que era o material prateado que os cobria. "Então é assim que você nunca é pego!"

James rapidamente pousou uma mão sobre a boca dela, empurrando-os, se possível, mais para perto da parede.

"Cala a boca!" ele sibilou. "Você quer que Filch te escute?"

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero mas se manteve o mais quieta possível. Ela ainda podia ouvir Filch tateando o corredor, falando com Madame Norrr-a e xingando 'aqueles garotos malditos'.

Permanecendo quieta também lhe deu a chance de finalmente perceber a extremamente comprometedora posição em que se encontrava agora com James. A mão que a tinha pego ainda segurava na sua, enquanto que a outra ainda cobria sua boca. Seu rosto estava de alguma forma próximo ao espaço entre o ombro e o pescoço dele e ela percebeu que ela mal podia ver acima de seu ombro.

Ele era _alto._

A respiração de ambos era o único som, além de Filch e seus resmungos, que podiam ser ouvidos enquanto ela sentia o lento descer e subir do peito de James. Olhando de relance, ela pôde perceber suas mãos prendendo a frente da camisa dele. Ela também notou que não podia mover as mãos sem tê-lo completamente afastado dela, e isso ela tinha decidido que não queria. Isso significava que ela não sentiria o músculo embaixo de suas palmas confirmando que James realmente tinha um físico _muito_ tonificado.

O coração dela bateu violentamente em seu peito. Ela tinha certeza que ele podia ouvi-lo. Ele provavelmente logo faria algum comentário estúpido sobre isso para deixá-la embaraçada.

'_Evans, você realmente dá um jeito de se meter em situações muito ruins'_, ela se amaldiçoou internamente.

Alguns segundos depois, ela mudou de idéia sobre tê-lo perto demais, e quis aumentar a distância entre eles mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. O perfume dele estava começando a deixá-la louca. Ele cheirava a sabonete e colônia (e definitivamente não do tipo barata, ela notou) e era... intoxicante.

Lily precisava sair dali.

Ela aprimorou os ouvidos para ouvir qualquer som. Ela não ouviu mais Filch ou sua gata idiota, mas quando ela fez um movimento para se separar do aperto de James, ele a segurou.

"Ele vai voltar", ele disse, silenciosamente.

E condizendo com o que ele dissera, ela ouviu a voz de Filch novamente.

Lily agora tinha certeza de que tudo isso era parte de um plano elaborado pelo Potter só para ela ver o que ela estava perdendo durante todo esse tempo e realmente guiando-a para pular da Torre de Astronomia porque agora que ela o queria, não podia tê-lo.

Maldito.

"Qual o problema, Evans?" um tom zombeteiro estava presente em sua voz enquanto ele inclinava a cabeça para falar com ela. O hálito dele fez cócegas enquanto os seus lábios tocavam de leve o lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo-a engolir em seco. "Nervosa por estar tão perto de mim?"

"Não", ela atirou de volta veemente. "Estou nervosa por estar quase sendo pega."

Essa fora a maior mentira que ela já dissera na vida.

"Ele não pode nos ver". Os lábios dele formaram um sorriso.

Mas agora, ela não prestava tanta atenção ao que ele estava dizendo, e sim a _qual_ parte dele estava fazendo a fala.

Lily mordeu o _próprio_ lábio imaginando como seria beijar aqueles lábios dele... imaginando se os boatos de que Potter beijava bem eram realmente verdadeiros. E então notando que ele provavelmente esperava um resposta dela, falou.

"Mas ele provavelmente pode nos ouvir. Não acho que sua capa de invisibilidade tenha um feitiço silenciador, ou tem?"

Ela agora tentava evitar olhar para qualquer parte na proximidade do rosto dele. Isso seria uma má idéia. Muito ruim mesmo.

Porque os lábios dele estavam naquela proximidade e não tinha como dizer o que ela faria se seus olhos caíssem sobre eles novamente.

Ela culpou o fato de que ele cheirava muito bem. Isso estava levando-a loucura.

"Nãão", ele respondeu devagar.

Seu plano não estava funcionando do jeito que esperava, porque logo ela descobriu seu olhar parando mais uma vez nos lábios dele. Instintivamente, ela mordeu os dela novamente...

"Evans… dava pra parar de ficar secando a minha boca? É um pouco assustador."

Lily tinha certeza de que agora seu rosto estava da cor de seus cabelos. Ela agradeceu a Merlim por estar escuro.

Reunindo toda a dignidade que ela conseguiu encontrar, ela se forçou a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Eu _não_ estava secando você, ou qualquer outra parte sua."

Pronto. Aquilo soava bastante convincente. Salvo o fato de que ele não parecia nem um pouco convencido por esse argumento, sabendo que aquele olhar estava de volta nos olhos dele, junto com algo a mais que ela não podia distinguir. Tudo que ela sabia é que aquele _olhar_ estava fazendo-a sentir-se súbita e incrivelmente quente.

James sorriu sarcástico. "Ah, é mesmo?"

Lily olhou para ele de relance em resposta. "Pára com isso!"

"Parar com o quê?" ele perguntou, inocentemente.

Ele teria passado a perfeita imagem de inocente se aquele brilho malicioso não estivesse em seus olhos.

"Pare de olhar pra mim assim."

"Assim como?"

"Assim… _dessa_ forma…"

"Você tem muito jeito com as palavras, não?"

"Cala a boca", Lily resmungou, olhando para longe dele.

'_Filch ainda não foi embora?'_

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que James gentilmente pôs a mão no queixo de Lily e virou o seu rosto para ele, forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"O que é?" Lily perguntou ainda um pouco nervosa.

Ele simplesmente a olhou por um momento. "Você tem uma marca de beleza (N/a: imagino que seja tipo uma pinta, algo assim) em cima da sua boca", James respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Bem aqui..."

Ela imaginou como era possível para ele perceber uma marca de beleza em seu lábio sendo que estava muito escuro para se enxergar qualquer coisa, mas o pensamento logo se esvaiu de sua cabeça quando ela sentiu a ponta do polegar dele tocar levemente a área no canto de sua boca onde a proclamada marca de beleza estava localizada. O polegar dele ficou ali por um momento e depois com um toque mais suave possível, ele lentamente traçou a curva do seu lábio superior.

Ela não sabia o que a tinha atingido. Talvez fosse o fato de que ele cheirava muito bem. Talvez fosse por causa do contato demorado em sua boca que estava mandando um zunido para seu cérebro causando mais pensamentos desiludidos. Ou talvez fosse porque ele tinha aquele _olhar_ novamente, mas o desejo que ela veio controlando há tanto tempo ressurgiu mais uma vez e ela se viu agarrando a camisa dele, puxando-o rudemente para baixo e capturando os lábios dele com os dela.

Ela podia dizer pela postura tensa dele que ele estava espantado. Após alguns segundos, ela começou a ficar cansada de beijar sozinha e estava quase afastando-o para longe, quando ele pareceu recuperar a compostura. A mão dele caiu do rosto para os quadris dela e ele lentamente começou a corresponder o beijo.

Foi suave, ardente, e incrivelmente sensual. Lily apenas gemeu dentro da boca dele. Ela estava flutuando... caindo. Enquanto as mãos dele traçavam vários círculos distraídos nas costas dela, ela agarrou a frente da camisa dele ainda mais apertado que antes. Era tudo o que ela podia fazer para impedir de se derreter em uma poça aos pés dele.

'_Acho que os boatos são mais que verdadeiros'_, foi tudo que ela conseguiu pensar._ 'Por que demorei tanto para fazer isso?'_

Um pouco cedo demais, James se separou. Além da respiração difícil e acelerada, ele não parecia muito afetado pelo o que acabara de acontecer o que era mais do que Lily poderia dizer para si mesma. Os olhos dele porém, estavam nublados e cheios de luxúria... desejo... necessidade, ela não tinha muita certeza. Eles se focaram nos dela por algum tempo, encarando-a e depois ele murmurou uma palavra: "Dane-se."

Agarrando-a pela cintura, ele simplesmente a escorou contra a parede novamente, seus lábios famintos caindo em cima dos dela. Os braços dela instintivamente envolveram o pescoço dele, enquanto ele a puxava, se possível, mais para perto de si. Sua língua tocou de leve o lábio inferior de Lily, procurando entrar em sua boca, enviando uma onda de eletricidade por todo o seu corpo. As mãos dela enroscaram-se naquele cabelo negro e bagunçado, uma mão brincando com alguns fios em sua nuca, liberando um gemido da boca dele. Por algum motivo, naquele momento, ela se sentiu imensamente orgulhosa por ela ter aquele tipo de poder sobre o primeiro e único, James Potter. Lily não pensou que fosse possível, mas este beijo era mais entorpecente que o primeiro.

Finalmente, os dois se separaram um do outro, embora um pouco relutante da parte dela, ofegantes.

"Você não tem idéia de quanto tempo eu tenho querido fazer isso", ele quase sussurrou para ela.

Lily não podia impedir o sorriso que se espalhava por seu rosto. Talvez ele não fosse tão destacado e desinteressado quanto parecia. De qualquer forma, era um bom ator. "Acho que eu tenho uma idéia, sim."

"Então, quem é o convencido agora, Evans?"

Ela parou por um momento, fingindo pensar. "Ainda é você."

Ele riu.

"Eu culpo você completamente por isso, sabe", Lily murmurou enquanto ele descansava a testa dele na dela.

"Pelo o quê?"

"Isso. Eu. Você. Eu me apaixonando por você, por alguma razão desconhecida por mim..."

O sorriso dele não poderia ser maior. "Pelo contrário", ele disse se inclinando para baixo novamente e deixando um rastro de beijinhos ao longo da mandíbula e o canto da boca dela. "Acho que você é a única culpada."

"E… por que?" Lily perguntou, tentando se concentrar e formar uma pergunta coerente, desesperadamente tentando ignorar aquela boca distrativa dele e o que ela estava fazendo com ela. Se ele continuasse com aquilo, ela pressentia que eles ficariam naquela alcova por muito tempo.

"… bem, eu me lembro distintamente de uma certa ruiva me forçando a fazer um desejo há uma semana atrás... e eu acho que meu desejo acaba de se realizar."

FIM

* * *

**N/a: e aí, oq me dizem?**

**aviso: pra qm lê a minha fic, ainda vai demorar um pouco para sair o próximo capítulo... sabe como é, falta de inspiração, semana de provas... mas não desistam, logo o próximo capítulo chega! e pra qm ainda não viu, a fic já tem capa! é só ir lá no meu profile. e tb estou com um outro projeto de fic L/J, um pouco diferente do q eu tenho visto por aí. aguardem...**


End file.
